Ice Skating and Dating
by Hanna Loves Llamas
Summary: Hey all! I've returned with a new/old fic with a lame name (as always!). This is a Carby fic that I wrote for Valentine's Day. Yes, that was quite a while ago, but I never got it into html before now, so here it is. I live for reviews, so, erm, revie


"That'll be $50.04."

Abby shifted her weight and tapped her foot impatiently.  Her basket of groceries was getting heavy.

A few moments later, she looked over at the people in front of her to see why the line hadn't moved.  She groaned at the sight of the young couple, embraced and kissing passionately.

The poor cashier looked uncomfortable, not knowing what he could do to get the couple's attention.  He looked around nervously.

Abby rolled her eyes and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said, not in the kindest tone.  "Your groceries are rung up."

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed.  "I'm sorry.  Thanks."  She and the man paid for the food, grabbed the bags, linked hands, and walked off.

Abby started unloading the rest of her own groceries, slamming down the occasional box of Lucky Charms or can of vegetable soup.  Seeing happy couples' PDA's definitely didn't make her smile; they were past depressing her; now, they just made her angry.

And now, in the month of February, it seemed like there was more of it going on.  She knew that she only noticed it more, thanks to the most wonderful holiday of all (ha!)  – Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day.  Blah.  Abby slammed a bag of baby carrots onto the conveyer belt.  What's the point of Valentine's Day, anyway? she wondered.  Nonstop lovey-dovey commercials on TV and ads in magazines, added to the awareness of lovey-dovey _people everywhere.  But really – the grocery store?!  That was too much._

She stood, arms folded, as the groceries were rung up.  "$34.18," the cashier said.  She pulled out the cash and paid before taking her grocery bags out of the store.

XoXoXoX

Carter shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand.  He couldn't stop thinking about Valentine's Day, a few days away.  But when he thought about Valentine's Day, he thought about love, and when he thought about love, he thought about… Abby.

No! he scolded himself.  He wouldn't think of Abby.  He shouldn't.  But he couldn't help it. 

"Hey, Carter!"

The voice made him jump.  "Abby!" he exclaimed happily.  Speak of the devil.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" she asked.  "I'm on break.  Or are you still working?"

He looked at his watch.  "I've got a while," he agreed.

"Great!"  Smiling, they put on their coats.

Across the street at Doc Magoo's, a waitress asked for their orders.

"Could I have a cheeseburger and fries?" Carter asked.

"Make that two," Abby added.  They thanked the waitress and she left.

"So," Carter began, "how've you been?"

"Pretty well," Abby said.  "What about you?"

"Yeah, me too, I guess."

Just then he noticed Abby staring at him with hatred.  "What is it?" he asked, surprised.  She didn't reply, but her loathing gaze still glared right at him.

"Abby?" he said again.

"Huh?"  She seemed to snap back into attention.  "What?"

He raised an eyebrow confusedly.  "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes.  "Yeah."  She motioned behind him with a subtle nod of her head.

He turned to see a couple perched on a booth behind them, cuddling.  The wall behind was covered in red lacy hearts, paper roses, and cardboard cupids.

Carter laughed.  "Oh, that?"

Abby nodded, disgusted.  

"Not big on Valentine's day?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, me either."  He paused.  "So, does that mean you don't have plans?"

Her eyebrows furrowed.  "No, I don't," she replied cautiously, fully and embarrassedly aware of her heart, doing that little beating-in-anticipation thing she'd come to know all too well in the time since she'd met John Carter.

"I see."  He paused again.  What was he thinking?  "Would you do something with me that day?"

He saw her hesitation.  "Or do you have to work?"  She still didn't say anything.  "Well, it's fine if you can't, I mean – "

"I'd love to," she said softly, bewildered.

"Great," he said, grinning.

Just then, the waitress arrived with their burgers.

XoXoXoX

Carter awoke on February 14th with the sun shining through his bedroom curtains.  Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he lay there and basked in the glory of a day off of work, the glory of awaking at decent hours of the day and not having to have multiple cups of coffee to feel half-decent.  The glory of being able to sleep in till whenever he wanted.

Blissfully, he rolled over.  The bedroom was a pleasant, snug warmth, thanks to the bright sun that shone into it in the morning.  He looked at his digital alarm clock.

_Whoa, he thought.  __11:47.  He hadn't slept that late in ages.  Well, he hadn't had a day off in ages, either.  Fortunately, he'd put in a request ages ago for having the whole day of February 14th off.  He didn't know why he did it at the time – he didn't have any plans made or anything of the sort.  But now, he was very glad he had done it._

_"I'm off at five-thirty," Abby had said to him.  __"How about then?  You can pick me up."_

_"Perfect," he'd replied.  __"I'll think of something fun."_

Then she had smiled her bright smile and they'd eaten their food cheerfully.

So the day was here.  February 14th.  Valentine's Day.  What would they do?  He still hadn't decided.  Not that he hadn't thought about it – quite the contrary, actually.  He thought about it every night before he went to bed, when there were dull moments at work, all the time!  He'd hardly been able to contain his enthusiasm and anticipation when he saw her.

He sat upright and threw the black down comforter back.  Reaching up and stretching before yawning again, he rose and slipped into a pair of charcoal grey slippers.  Scuffing past a full-length mirror on his way out of the room, he had to laugh at the image – baggy red-checked pajama pants and a rumpled white T-shirt to match his rumpled brown hair.  Passing into the living room and into the kitchen, he opened his freezer optimistically and was pleasantly surprised to find a box of blueberry Eggos.

Popping a couple of them into the toaster, he pulled out the newspaper.  He hoped to get an idea of where he could take Abby later that day, and as he thumbed through it he kept his eye out for something.

When the Eggos were toasted, he still hadn't found a thing.  As he slathered them in maple syrup, he decided that he needed a new brainstorming tactic.

Forming a mental map of Chicago in his head, he took a bite of the waffle.  There was that little romantic coffee shop in the middle of the city… no, that'd be too crowded.  How about… 

He couldn't think!  The only thing that kept popping into his mind was that  arcade by the hospital where he used to go, and… no.  He wouldn't take her to an arcade.

_Oh well, he thought as he finished off the Eggo.  He could think about it later._

The clock then read 12:23.  He picked up the telephone and dialed.

"Hello, Carter residence."

"Hi, Henry.  This is John.  Could I speak to Millicent, please?"

"Of course.  Just a moment."

The click of the hold button echoed in Carter's ear, and he drummed his fingertips on the table.

"John?"

"Gamma!  Hi!  Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thank you, John.  You too."

"How are you feeling, Gamma?" he asked, concerned.

"I've been better," she replied.  "But, all right, I suppose."

"Glad to hear it," he said.

"So, what are your plans for tonight, John?  You must have a date."

"Actually, I do."  Carter grinned.

"Better be a good woman.  Not that Dr. Lewis of before."

"She's the best," Carter said.  "You know her, I think.  Abby?  Abby Lockhart?  You've met her a few times."

"Oh, that's right," the old woman recalled.  "I liked her."

"I do too."  Carter laughed.

"Where are you taking her?"  Gamma paused and coughed away from the phone.  "Better be somewhere nice."

"Actually…"

"John!" she scolded.  "You don't know where yet, do you?"

"Not exactly," he admitted guiltily.  "Do you have any ideas?"

"Let me think a minute," she said.  "Hmm.  Well… why don't you take her ice skating?"

"Ice skating?" Carter repeated.

"Yes, John.  Ice skating.  They just opened a new outdoor rink, with a nice little café and everything."

"I haven't been ice skating since I played hockey in high school!" Carter remarked.

"Well, it'd be fun."

He mulled it over.  It _did sound fun.  "Thanks a lot, Gamma," Carter replied.  "I think I __will take her there."_

"Any time, John."  Millicent coughed again.  "Well, I'll let you go.  Happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you and Abby have a great time tonight.  Let me know how it went."

"Sure, Gamma," Carter replied.  "I love you."

"I love you too John.  Good bye."

"Bye, Gamma."  Carter clicked off the phone.

_Ice skating, he thought.__  This will be interesting._

XoXoXoX

Abby looked at her watch for the third time in the last 20 minutes.  It read 5:23.  Her heart fluttered excitedly as she headed to the admit desk.

"Hey, Abby!" Chuny said when Abby approached.

"Hi, Chuny," Abby replied.  "When are you off?"

"I've got the rest of the night," Chuny said unhappily.  "What about you?"

"Five minutes," Abby said boastfully.

"Lucky you!"  The harmless, playful jealousy in Chuny's voice was purposely exposed.  "What, do you have a date?"

Abby smiled an "I'm-not-gonna-tell-you" smile.  

"Abby!  With who?!"

"Oh, no one…" Abby joked.

"Tell me!  Wait, let me guess.  Hmm.  It's not Luka, is it?"

"Chuny!"  Abby lost her game face.  "No!  Not Luka.  Ew."

Just then, Carter stepped in through the ER doors, looking especially nice in crisp slacks and a red sweater under his jacket.

"Hey, Carter," Abby said.

"Dr. Carter, I didn't think you were on today," Chuny said.

"I'm not," he told her, giving Abby a wink.

Abby couldn't help but laugh back as the lightbulb clicked on over Chuny's head.  "I'll be right back, Carter.  I've got to change."

"Okay.  Take your time."  He watched her as she left.

"So, Dr. Carter," Chuny began.  "You're taking Abby out for Valentine's Day?"

"That's right," he said.

"Chuny!" a voice called.  They turned to see Abby's head sticking out from behind the lounge door.  "Don't harass him!"  The head disappeared.

Chuny smiled bashfully.  "I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Carter."  She walked away.

Carter smiled and tapped his foot anxiously.  Nervous and excited at the same time, he hoped Gamma would be right, and that he and Abby would have a great time that night.

XoXoXoX

Offering Abby his arm, Carter led her up to the entrance of the skating area.

It was cold, but not bitterly so.  Abby felt content in a thick blue peacoat and grey mittens, scarf, and hat.

"Good evening," the clerk greeted as they approached.  "Skating tonight is from 7:30 to ten."

"Okay," Carter replied.  "Um, two, please."  Abby giggled at Carter's lack of knowledge on the subject of paying for a night of ice skating.  He shot her a fake dirty look.

"Do you need to rent skates?" the man behind the counter asked patiently.

"Yeah, we do."

"Figure skates?"

Carter shook his head and nodded, clueless.  "Sure."

"What sizes?"

"I'm a twelve," Carter said.  "Abby?"

"I'm a nine," she replied.

The man disappeared for a moment and emerged with two pairs of figure skates – one pair of black men's, and a pair of white women's.  Carter paid, they took the skates, and they entered the gates.

"This place is gorgeous," Abby remarked, looking around.  To the left was the huge rink, hung sweetly with red and white Christmas lights that illuminated the February snow.  To their right was a small, charming café that was hung with ivy branches.   Soft music played around them.

The pair walked toward the enclosed rink.  Some benches surrounded it, and they sat to put on their skates.

"Carter, I haven't skated in forever," Abby warned him sheepishly.

Carter was instantly relieved.  "Me either!" he confessed.

"Great!"  Abby laughed.  "We can make fools out of ourselves together, then."

"I can't wait," Carter agreed.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Abby pulling on her skates, her bangs hanging over her eyes.  Her hair was parted down the middle in two braids, looking girlishly cute under her grey ski hat.

"I'm done," Abby announced, pulling her pant leg over the skate.  Carter stood up first, wobbly, and pulled Abby up from the bench.  

"I forgot how these feel," Abby remarked.  "I used to skate a lot as a kid."

"Did you?" Carter asked, helping her over to the rink.

"Yeah."  She clutched tightly on his arm, and was aware of the tingle she could feel, even through her jacket, from where his arm was across her waist.  "Um, I used to love it.  I kinda stopped after elementary school though."

"I played hockey in high school," Carter replied.

Abby raised an eyebrow.  "Were you any good?" she asked.

"Nope."  They laughed, and stepped onto the ice.

"Holy shit!" Abby cursed as she lost her balance around and almost fell backwards.

Carter couldn't help but chuckle.  She grabbed his arm again and he straightened her.  Around them, other couples skated by.

"I hope you'll be happy with yourself when I fall and break my neck, Carter," Abby muttered.  She had to smile when he threw back his head and laughed as they inched along the ice.

"I think I'm getting it," she said carefully, and loosened her grip on his arm.  

"Great," he said.  They glided slowly along, arm in arm.

"How was work?" he asked, in a sort of Abby-daze.  He could still hardly believe they were there together, that he was touching her.

"It was pretty normal," she replied.

"Nothing interesting?"

"Nope."  She smiled.  "It was wonderfully boring."

He laughed.  "Well, good."

Abby sighed happily.  Who would have thought she'd be having so much fun on a _Valentine's Day?  And with __Carter, for God's sake?  She'd known that her feelings for him had still been there, subconsciously.  But now there they were, she could feel them exposed.  She felt vulnerable.  Scared._

_Jesus! she scolded herself.  She knew better than to think about things so much, that it was sometimes better to just do them.  When you wear your heart on your sleeve, or are even bold enough to give it away, you subject yourself to a big level of vulnerability.  That vulnerability, she'd learned, was not good to dwell on._

They'd been skating for quite a while when Carter suggested going to the café to warm up.  Abby obliged, so they took off their skates and walked over.

Carter held the door open for Abby, and a welcome blast of warm air enveloped them instantly.  Inside, the café was just as charming as it had looked from the outside, with couples perched at several small, intimate round tables scattered in front of the counter, all under a warm, glowing light.  Soft, pleasant love songs played in the background, and the air was rich with the scent of vanilla.

With his hand on the small of her back, Carter led her up to the counter.  The glass case housed a wide variety of delicious-looking sugary foods, including cookies, brownies, pastries, and pies.

"Can I help you two?" the young woman behind the counter asked.

"I'd like a coffee and…" Carter paused.  "A piece of cheesecake, please."

"All right," the girl replied.  "And you, ma'am?"

"I'll have a coffee and a piece of apple pie," Abby told her.  From the corner of her eye, she could see Carter watching her.

"Great!" the woman said.  "You guys can take a seat, and I'll bring it right over in a minute."

Carter and Abby headed to a table by the window.  He helped her with her coat and pulled in her chair for her as she smiled, and then sat down.  He took off his own coat and hat.

Abby instantly burst out laughing.  Carter's hair, besides being staticky, was sticking up and out everywhere in licks and valleys.

"What?  What is it?" he asked.  He couldn't help but grin at her bright smile.

"Your hair!" she exclaimed, still giggling.  She reached across the table to fix it for him just as he reached up to smooth it himself.  Their hands brushed accidentally and they both instantly pulled away, hands still tingling.

Carter could feel himself blush as he stared at the table.  Abby was surprised at how she herself was embarrassed about it.  Why did she still act like this when she knew how she felt?

She wanted to break the awkward silence.  "Well," she managed nervously, "mine will look twice as funny!"  With that, she pulled off her hat and waited for his laughter.

None came.  Surprised, she looked at him.  He was staring straight into her eyes.

"Abby," he said softly.  "You always look beautiful."

His openness surprised them both, but before Abby had a chance to react, the waitress arrived with their food.

"Here you go," she said, setting the plates and mugs on the table before them.  They thanked her and she walked away.

Their warm foods were comforting to them both.  In spite of Carter's comment, Abby felt calm and at ease with him – she could be herself.  They talked and laughed, ate and watched the skaters.

"How's your cake?" Abby asked between conversations.

"Delicious," he replied.  He scooped up a forkful and motioned to her.  "Wanna try some?"

Abby shrugged.  "Sure."

He carefully brought the fork across the table to her mouth, his hand poised under it, ready to catch any crumbs.  She opened her mouth and he gently fed it to her, his hands brushing her chin.

He caught her gaze and held it; her heart pounded but she welcomed it.  The cheesecake was tart in her mouth, and it melted on her tongue.

A few minutes later, Carter opened his mouth.  "So, what do you think?" he asked her daringly.  From the tone of his voice, she could tell that he didn't want to know if she liked cheesecake.

"Wonderful," she said.  "I like it a lot."

"Me too," he agreed.  "Happy Valentine's Day."  She felt his warm, soft hand touch her face again, tilting her chin up, and he kissed her.

~El Fin~


End file.
